


Abraços

by midnightwriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwriter/pseuds/midnightwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Talvez Derek Hale tenha queimado junto com tudo isso e o que sobrou intocado estava agora tão deformado e quebrado que é como se nada tivesse restado. Nada."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lápides

**Author's Note:**

> O fandom em português parecia meio vazio, por isso resolvi escrever isso e incentivar minhas amigas a escrever fics sobre o fandom também! Essa fic surgiu durante uma madrugada 5 dias atrás enquanto eu ouvia "One And Only", da Adele.

Todos os anos eles iam até aquele mesmo local, naquele mesmo dia para fazer o que sempre faziam: no dia em que sua mãe tinha nascido eles iam até a lápide dela e comiam cupcakes enquanto relembravam histórias de quando ela ainda podia tocá-los. Seu pai às vezes contava coisas de quando eles ainda namoravam ou de quando tinham acabado de se casar. Stiles gostava especialmente dessas histórias, apreciava o brilho nostálgico nos olhos de seu pai e o jeito como ele sempre sorria quando pronunciava o nome dela.

Mas dessa vez Stiles não foi com seu pai, nem para celebrar a memória de sua mãe. Ele simplesmente queria conversar com ela, desabafar sobre as loucuras dos últimos meses, sobre todas as coisas que aconteciam com ele e que ele não podia contar para mais ninguém.

Apesar de todo o conteúdo sobrenatural que foi adicionado a sua vida ultimamente ele não acreditava em fantasmas. Ele sabia que ela não o responderia e que ela não o estaria sequer ouvindo. Ela estava morta e Stiles não tinha dúvidas sobre isso. Porém nenhuma dessas certezas que ele tinha conseguia explicar o sentimento bom de leveza que tomava seu corpo sempre que vinha até o cemitério contar alguma coisa a ela.

Ele costumava contar sobre seus professores, sobre Lydia, sobre Scott, sobre filmes que tinham recentemente sido lançados no cinema. Dava detalhes sobre eventos ocorridos com os vizinhos que sua mãe tinha sido amiga e se gabava sobre ter ajudado a solucionar um crime, mesmo contra a vontade de seu pai.

Não havia resposta nenhuma além do silêncio. Talvez porque fosse justamente isso que ele precisava ouvir. Stiles precisava de alguém que realmente fosse ouvi-lo e entendê-lo, mas alguém que também não iria julgá-lo e sim deixar com que ele fizesse as próprias escolhas.

\- Hey, mãe. - ele limpou brevemente algumas folhas e gramíneas que estavam cobrindo a pedra lapidada com o nome da mulher e depois sentou-se.

\- Faz um tempo desde que eu não venho aqui, né? Desculpa. As coisas têm andando bem estranhas. Não estranhas do tipo "puberdade" estranhas, está mais para "Hora do Lobisomem" estranhas. Aparentemente Beacon Hills atrai todo tipo de criatura bizarra que passe pelas redondezas. Aliás, você se lembra dos Hale? Eles morreram naquele incêndio um pouco antes de voc- Bem, você se lembra deles, eu tenho certeza. Foi bem trágico e triste e praticamente todos morreram. Mas o mais importante é que eles eram lobisomens! Dá para imaginar? Um bando inteiro de lobisomens vivendo a alguns quilômetros de nós. - ele exclamou excitado.

\- Hm, e agora o Scott é um também. Não que ele seja uma boa representação para a espécie, ele continua meio devagar. Bom, ele até fez algo bem inteligente recentemente e sem a minha ajuda, o que me deixou puto, na verdade. Mas eu tenho quase certeza que o Deaton bolou todo o plano. Ah, o Deaton é o veterinário da clínica que o Scott trabalha, sabe? O que eu sempre disse que era simpático e sempre me dá uma barra de chocolates no meu aniversário e no do Scott. Então, ele é um bruxo. Ou um feiticeiro, ou sei lá. Mas ele sabe das coisas. Das coisas sobrenaturais, eu digo. E ele disse que eu tenho poderes mágicos! Eu! Okay, talvez não sejam poderes mágicos do tipo Harry Potter, mas eu definitivamente tenho alguma coisa mágica em mim. Talvez eu devesse comprar um kit de mágica e começar a praticar.

\- Ou quem sabe eu deveria aprender karatê e virar o Batman. Eu adoraria ser o Batman. Hm, eu não sou rico o suficiente para o ser o Batman, mas eu tenho ajudado bastante nas coisas que têm ocorrido por aqui. Certo, bastante é exagero, só que fica meio difícil de competir com lobisomens e caçadores tentando salvar o mundo. Oh! Falando nisso, eu acho que eu não tinha te contado, mas o Scott tem uma namorada. Sim, o Scott conseguiu arrumar uma namorada, antes de mim. E ela é bem legal e bonita também. Se bem que eles terminaram porque a mãe dela se suicidou porque tinha se tornado um lobisomem e o avô dela ficou louco e quis matar todo mundo-

\- E eu sou do time de lacrosse! Do time oficial! E eu marquei pontos, mãe! Pontos! No plural! E o Scott também é do time. Apesar de que ele só está no time porque ele possui as super habilidades de lobisomem tipo super força, super velocidade, super-reflexos e tudo mais. Scott é o capitão, na verdade. Ele tem crescido bastante, sabe? Não tanto no sentido literal porque eu estou ficando mais alto, mas ele não é mais tão lerdo como ele era quando ele costuma ir lá em casa e você fazia cookies para nós..

\- Como eu disse, muitas coisas têm acontecido por aqui. Sério, as coisas foram de lobisomem maníaco/psicopata buscando por vingança até adolescente maluco/psicopata buscando por vingança com a ajuda de um lagarto-monstro-assassino. Que por acaso é o namorado da Lydia. Lembra-se da Lydia? Pois é, eu acho que as minhas chances nulas agora são chances negativas. Talvez nós consigamos ser amigos, um dia, talvez, quem sabe? É, mas ela definitivamente não está na minha. Ela me trocou por um lagarto-assassino que virou lobisomem. É, eu sei, confuso, mas isso é só um pedaço das loucuras que aconteceram recentemente.

\- Eu acho que o papai não irá conseguir lidar com as loucuras que ainda estão por vir. Já tem sido difícil lidar com as coisas do jeito que elas estão. Os vários e misteriosos assassinatos, as pessoas desaparecendo, a escola sendo danificada, os jogos de lacrosse se transformando num campo de guerra sobrenatural. Eu também acho que ele está começando a ficar cansado de mim, sabe? As coisas têm estado estranhas não só com a cidade, têm estado com as pessoas também. Todas elas.

E com sua última frase seguiu-se um silêncio e uma brisa morna anunciando o verão. Stiles continuou sentado, olhando para a pedra a sua frente como se ela pudesse lhe oferecer todos os segredos do universo. Em alguns minutos ele sorriu enviesado ao limpar algumas das persistentes lágrimas em seu rosto.

\- Eu não estou triste, mãe. Não precisa se preocupar. Eu só sinto a sua falta... E o papai também. As coisas não estão tão ruins quanto eu fiz parecer. O pai vem comendo direito desde a última ida ao hospital, também anda tomando os remédios direito, eu sempre checo as caixas para ter certeza que ele não se esqueceu ou propositalmente-sem-querer se esqueceu de tomá-los.

\- Hm, é... - ele limpou as novas lágrimas com a manga de sua camisa quadriculada e se levantou - Eu creio que é só isso. Já fiz um update em todas as novidades ou pelo menos as que eu me lembro melhor. - ele suspirou - Tchau, mãe. Eu volto para o seu aniversário, ‘tá?

Stiles se recompôs e caminhou em direção a saída. Na metade do caminho ele pensou ter ouvido algo, por instinto olhou para todas as direções, com o corpo rígido, no entanto preparado para correr ao menor sinal de perigo (algo no qual Stiles tinha se tornado incrivelmente bom. Quem diria? Talvez a prática realmente pudesse levar à perfeição!).

Tudo o que viu foi uma silhueta negra a alguns metros de distância, parecia ser um homem falando com uma das lápides. E o rapaz estava prestes a desviar o olhar e continuar seu caminho quando ele achou ter reconhecido o homem. Aquela silhueta não lhe era estranha e juntando dois mais dois ele conseguiu se lembrar a quem pertenciam aquelas lápides: os Hale.

Aquele era Derek.

Era Derek Hale, o lobisomem mau-humorado e rabugento, falando com seus entes mortos da mesma forma como Stiles tinha acabado de fazer com sua mãe.

Isso parecia algo bastante surreal, mas afinal de contas, o que não tinha sido extremamente surreal nos seus últimos seis meses de vida? O próprio homem em pé a alguns metros era um dos culpados por "surreal" se tornar "habitual" na pacata vida do garoto.

E talvez Stiles nunca tivesse parado para pensar porque Derek era tão mau-humorado e rabugento e agora ele simplesmente entendia. Porque provavelmente Derek era sorridente e divertido e tivesse amigos e fosse tão normal quanto todos os outros adolescentes de Beacon Hills. Ele só não conseguiu manter essa parte de si viva, talvez ela tenha queimado junto com todo o resto: seus pais, seus tios, seus primos, sua casa. Talvez Derek Hale tenha queimado junto com tudo isso e o que sobrou intocado estava agora tão deformado e quebrado que é como se nada tivesse restado. Nada.

Tudo o que estava dentro dele estava incinerado e enterrado por debaixo daquelas lápides, o que restou foi a carcaça. Um corpo amaldiçoado que se sentia horrível por não ter sido queimado e enterrado junto com tudo mais.

Stiles agora se sentia triste, pois ele entedia tudo aquilo. Desde a vontade de falar com quem não mais estava lá até o desejo de trocar de lugar, de ir para o fundo da terra também. Porque no fundo Derek era exatamente como ele.

Esses pensamentos trouxeram uma leve insanidade ao garoto, visto que ele começou a seguir na direção do homem, tentava ser silencioso mesmo sabendo que aquilo não iria funcionar e a super audição canina captaria seus movimentos e Derek fugiria na direção oposta a de Stiles ou ameaçaria cortar a garganta dele com seus dentes... De novo.

Contudo, nada ocorreu. Derek estava absorto no que quer que ele estivesse fazendo e só notou a presença de Stiles quando ele estava há pouco menos de dez metros dele. Por impulso ele olhou com um olhar afiado na direção do barulho, prestes a atacar. Foi assim que Stiles viu as lágrimas e o olhar escondido por detrás da expressão ameaçadora do homem: dor, vazio, tristeza, raiva, solidão, necessidade, piedade, nostalgia.

Aquele olhar tinha dito muito mais a Stiles sobre o homem do que Derek já tinha dito a ele. Era um olhar triste e com o qual o adolescente se identificava e se identificava bem demais para alguém que sempre fingia estar bem.

\- Eu vim visitar minha mãe. - Stiles disse num tom suave, não sentindo medo nenhum no momento. Derek deu de ombros e virou o rosto para o outro lado, tentando disfarçar o ato de limpar as lágrimas que mal sequer tinham caído.

\- Não precisa esconder o rosto, eu te entendo, eu também sempre choro quando eu falo com a minha mãe.

\- Eu não estava falando com ninguém. Porque não tem ninguém aqui, exceto você.

\- Deixa disso, lobo mau. Ou você acha que eu vou sair espalhando para os seus inimigos que você também é capaz de chorar? É normal. Eu acho que você se controla até demais na verdade. Eu perdi a minha mãe e não consigo não chorar quando eu lembro dela e eu tive ataques de pânico por anos todas as noites depois que ela morreu. Se eu tivesse perdido mais alguém eu não acho que eu teria sobrevivido ou me recuperado do trauma.

Derek o encarou, cheirando de longe, tentando encontrar algum sinal de que o garoto estivesse o enganando, mas ele sabia que não encontraria nada. Stiles podia não ser muitas coisas, mas ele sem dúvida era o tipo de pessoa que tentaria fazer alguém se sentir melhor caso o visse minimamente magoado.

Razão pela qual Derek apenas voltou seu rosto para a lápide a sua frente e em seguida caminhou na direção em que Stiles estava, preparando-se para ir embora e fingir que aquele encontro nunca tinha acontecido.

Quando passou do lado do rapaz sentiu seu ombro ser tocado e levemente pressionado, o que fez com que ele olhasse para Stiles. E lá estava novamente o olhar entristecido e abandonado, o mesmo que ele tinha sem querer deixado o garoto ver a alguns momentos atrás.

Ele estava prestes a perguntar o que Stiles queria com ele e dizer que ele não tinha tempo para isso, pois ele tinha um Bando de Alphas para poder procurar, achar e derrotar, quando Stiles se aproximou e o abraçou. Um abraço genuíno e apertado, como se ele estivesse tentando sufocar Derek com aquele ato.

O lobisomem ficou sem reação, os olhos arregalados perplexos de surpresa e confusão, as sobrancelhas tão arqueadas que pareciam uma só. Mais ridículo ainda foi notar como ele não tentou ou simplesmente não tinha forças para sair daquele contato forçado. Ou talvez a parte realmente mais humilhante daquela situação foi quando ele apoiou seu queixo no ombro de Stiles e simplesmente deixou que o toque continuasse porque ele sentia que talvez não fosse conseguir ficar de pé se ele o soltasse agora.

Stiles definitivamente só tomou consciência do que tinha feito quando sentiu o peso de Derek sobre seu corpo. Não havia uma significante diferença de altura entre eles, mas Derek era pelo menos uns 10 kg de músculos a mais.

O que havia de errado com ele? Stiles não tinha conseguido aceitar o fato de que ele foi louco o suficiente para abraçar Derek. Derek! O mesmo lobisomem que já tinha feito mais ameaças de morte a ele do que qualquer vilão cruel e mal intencionado tenha feito ao James Bond. O mesmo lobisomem que provavelmente seria capaz de arrancar a cabeça dele com suas garras em um centésimo de segundo.

Certo, Stiles não acreditava que Derek fosse realmente matá-lo, nesses últimos meses a relação entre eles tinha melhorado bastante, ela só não tinha alcançado o nível aonde abraços são permitidos e provavelmente só alcançaria esse patamar em dez ou vinte anos (caso Stiles sobrevivesse tanto tempo andando com gente desse tipo. Aliás, caso Stiles sobrevivesse ao dia de hoje, apesar de que ele não poderia imaginar nada mais irônico do que morrer em um cemitério).

Ele tinha certeza que o relacionamento entre eles estava na fase entre "eu te cumprimento caso o reconheça na rua e você não esteja fazendo nada vergonhoso" e "numa situação de vida ou morte nós podemos muito bem ajudar um ao outro a sobreviver", e essas duas fases são bem longe da fase "caso eu pareça muito triste você pode me abraçar até que eu me sinta melhor".

Levou alguns longos momentos até que Stiles manifestasse que talvez fosse hora de recuperar a consciência e terminar aquele abraço (também conhecido como "possível causa de sua morte prematura"). Ele fez movimentos sutis, indicando a Derek suas intenções e segundos depois eles estavam separados um do outro por menos de 30 cm de distância, evitando se olharem e incertos do que fazer em seguida.

\- Desculpa. - os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo o que os forçou a se encararem durante alguns segundos e no instante seguinte desviaram o olhar novamente.

\- Eu acho que você não vai me matar então... - Stiles comentou e Derek o olhou confuso - Você não me parece o tipo de pessoa que gosta de receber abraços especialmente de adolescentes que você conhece há seis meses. Eu achei que você tinha cogitado a ideia de, sei lá, me enterrar na floresta num lugar onde nunca achariam meu corpo. Ou talvez você realmente estivesse precisando de um abraço. - ele sorriu travesso dando de ombros.

\- Stiles, se você contar isso para alguém eu-

\- Vai arrancar minha garganta com seus dentes. É, eu sei. Mas eu achei que nós tivéssemos passado desta fase em nosso relacionamento.

\- Nós não temos um relacionamento.

\- Como não? Eu salvei a sua vida, você salvou a minha, nós dois repetimos o erro de manter um ao outro vivo por mais um tempo. Achei que nós já tínhamos evoluído até um ponto aonde você apenas pensa em me matar, mas deixa de lado as ameaças físicas e verbais.

Derek olhou profundamente para o garoto, como se aquilo pudesse fazer com que ele se calasse, o que funcionou com bastante sucesso assim que Stiles terminou sua sentença.

\- Isso - Derek aponta para o local em volta - nunca aconteceu. E se você disser algo, eu irei negar.

\- Como a noite da piscina? Porque eu realmente achei que talvez você tivesse se acostumado com meu abraço depois daquilo. Duas horas, Derek. Duas horas. Deve ser um recorde em duração de abraços.

\- Cale a boca, Stiles. - ele começou a andar em direção a saída com as mãos enfiadas no bolso de sua jaqueta de couro, fazendo o possível para ignorar o rapaz que vinha logo atrás dele sorrindo enigmaticamente divertido para o nada.


	2. Balas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Quando ele alcançou o outro esperava que eles fossem sair dali correndo ou qualquer outro plano que envolvesse eles saindo dali com rapidez extrema, mas Derek apenas o encarou de volta com seus olhos normais. E neles havia dor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falei que na próxima semana o capítulo dois estaria aqui! o/

POW

O barulho ressoou alto e impactante fazendo com que Stiles saísse do local onde estava escondido a procura de algum sinal de vida vindo da direção do local do impacto do projétil. Seus olhos eram um misto de terror e preocupação, as pupilas dilatadas pelo excesso de adrenalina no sangue e uma óbvia taquicardia, quase tão alta quanto o tiro aos seus próprios ouvidos.

Ele tentou respirar suavemente, expirar todo o ar dentro de si e ir o recuperando aos poucos, mas sua mente não conseguia se desviar da questão "Onde está Derek?".

Os Alphas eram espertos e fortes, como esperado. Porém ninguém contava com a possibilidade de novos caçadores aparecendo em Beacon Hills atrás dos Alphas. "Merda!", pensava Stiles. Ele deveria ser o inteligente, o que faz as pesquisas devidamente e não deixa pedaços faltando, o que pensa em estratégias de fuga, afinal, ele provavelmente seria o primeiro a precisar delas.

Como ele não tinha notado os novos "forasteiros"? Como ele não identificou o sotaque e a atitude? Como tudo isso passou despercebido por ele? Bom, ele até tinha uma resposta, mas era muito ridícula para que ele sequer pensasse nela.

E Derek Hale era essa resposta. De alguma forma sobrenatural o homem era o centro de todos os seus pensamentos desde o encontro no cemitério. Antes, pensar no lobisomem o fazia sentir amedrontado ou enfezado, ele só conseguia pensar em quantas coisas ruins ele tinha atraído para sua querida cidade natal e em como ele tinha sérios problemas de controle de raiva.

Agora pensava nele de uma maneira diferente, olhava para ele em meio as reuniões do grupo (porque Stiles e Scott não eram parte do bando, então quando eles se juntavam às reuniões eles se tornavam um grupo, não um bando) e imediatamente o que via eram os olhos lacrimejantes imergidos em sentimentos.

E seu coração falhava uma batida toda vez que a imagem daqueles olhos e daquela expressão vinham a sua mente. Sentia novamente o peso dele apoiado contra seu corpo, sem abraçá-lo de volta, mas sem a intenção de se esquivar.

Droga! Precisava sair do seu esconderijo e ir procurar por Derek. De quem tinha sido a brilhante ideia de dividi-los em duplas mesmo? Pff, sua que não era. Stiles tinha aprendido que um bando junto e parecendo ameaçador em suas jaquetas de couro recém-compradas é muito mais útil e assusta muito mais do que um lobisomem perturbado e um garoto magricela.

E se Peter Hale não o assustasse tanto, ele definitivamente teria aceitado a companhia dele quando ele se ofereceu para ir com o sobrinho. Mas, aparentemente, Derek também não era um grande fã do próprio tio e disse que ele deveria ir com Boyd e Erica.

\- Derek. - ele chamou baixo sabendo que a audição do outro captaria o chamado e os caçadores, não.

\- Derek! - ele repetiu um pouco mais firme dessa vez.

\- Derek! - o desespero transparecendo com sutileza em seu tom de voz.

\- Derek, se você tiver morrido e me deixado sozinho eu juro que eu vou perguntar para o Peter como ressuscitar lobisomens só para poder te matar depois! - ele ouviu uma movimentação em um canto escuro e sentiu sua coluna gelar e seus pelos se arrepiarem.

Maldita lanterna que caiu da sua mão enquanto ele corria desesperado sob o comando de Derek para se esconder. Maldita! Maldita lanterna! Agora ele não tinha ideia se estava indo em direção a morte certa, ao corpo morto do lobisomem ou a algo pior.

E seu coração quase parou de bater por alguns instantes tamanho o alívio que sentiu quando viu duas brasas ardentes brilharem a distância. Ótimo, aquele era mesmo Derek e ele nem sequer estava morto. Ótimas notícias, realmente ótimas.

Stiles se aproximou do lobisomem com cuidado, observando todas as direções, tentando não ser visto, tentando se misturar as sombras do local. Quando ele alcançou o outro esperava que eles fossem sair dali correndo ou qualquer outro plano que envolvesse eles saindo dali com rapidez extrema, mas Derek apenas o encarou de volta com seus olhos normais. E neles havia dor.

\- Merda! - Stiles exclamou inconscientemente - Eles te acertaram? - Derek apenas meneou a cabeça em sinal de afirmação. As mandíbulas cerradas, a dor dava lugar à vergonha, sentia-se fraco.

\- Vá embora, Stiles. - sua voz soou bastante imperativa para alguém prestes a conhecer a cara da morte.

\- E deixar você aqui? Claro, eu adoraria. Mas você não se lembra? Esse é o nosso jogo favorito: vamos ver quem consegue salvar o outro mais vezes. E eu acho que nós estamos empatados. Eu odiaria estar empatado com você enquanto assisto ao seu funeral.

Stiles tinha um sorriso confiante no rosto, mesmo que confiança não era nem perto do que ele sentia naquele momento. Pavor, quem sabe, se aproximasse mais. Infelizmente abandonar os aliados não era uma das suas estratégias de batalha, ele era mais um Chewbacca do que um Darth Vader no fim das contas.

O rapaz passou o braço de Derek em volta de seu próprio pescoço e o ajudou a se levantar da melhor maneira possível, visto que o lobisomem estava seriamente ferido e jogou boa parte de seu peso sob Stiles.

\- Se você me levar, nenhum de nós irá sair daqui.

\- Pelo menos constará na minha lápide que eu morri tentando. - ele disse com um sorriso ainda mais confiante e ainda mais falso.

Derek pesava bastante e não conseguia se movimentar direito, cinco minutos antes ele tinha sido atingido na perna e o último tiro o atingiu na barriga, o sangramento tinha sido intenso nos dois primeiros minutos e as roupas do homem estavam encharcadas com seu sangue.

Eles se movimentavam com lentidão, e aos poucos as roupas e o braço de Stiles ficavam tão marcados pelo sangue de Derek quanto o próprio. Mas Stiles não se permitiu reclamar ou sentir a dificuldade da situação no momento, tudo o que estava em sua mente era o objetivo final: sair dali.

Ele tentou se lembrar do mapa do local que ele tinha pesquisado online há alguns meses atrás ao se deparar com o lugar e pensar que ele seria um bom esconderijo no futuro. Duas portas de metal à direita, uma de madeira à esquerda, uma porta gigantesca na entrada e uma saída de emergência nos fundos no andar subterrâneo que estava desbloqueada e levava para um lote vazio. É, era esse o local para qual o garoto decidiu seguir.

Teria sido bem mais fácil se Derek não tivesse desmaiado no meio da escada e quase os tivesse feito rolar como em um desenho animado, mas Stiles usou todo a sua força e até alguma que ele nem sequer sabia que tinha e ajeitou o moreno sobre suas costas, fazendo com que os pés dele se arrastassem pelo chão, mas dando a mobilidade necessária para que Stiles conseguisse chegar até seu jipe quase dez minutos depois.

Atravessar o armazém não tinha sido um terço tão difícil quanto arrastar o corpo semi-morto de Derek Hale pelo lote vazio cheio de arbustos, raízes inconvenientes, gramíneas e lixo. Sair sujo, machucado, cansado e possivelmente com tétano foi uma sorte tremenda.

Stiles pôs Derek no banco de trás, tentando ser cuidadoso com ele ao mesmo tempo em que o colocava com pressa demais, tentando sair logo dali. Entrou no jipe, inseriu a chave e a girou, pressionou o pedal do acelerador com toda a força possível, passou a marcha com rapidez e em um minuto já não conseguia mais sequer ver o armazém. E só nesse momento ele se permitiu suspirar aliviado e se preocupar com outras coisas como o lobisomem inconsciente sangrando em seu carro.

Merda! Ele queria muito ligar para Scott e dizer que precisava de ajuda para levar Derek para algum lugar seguro e para saber como estavam indo as coisas com ele e Isaac, mas temia ligar para o amigo e esse estar se escondendo dos Alphas ou dos caçadores em algum lugar e o telefone chamar a atenção de todos.

Iria até a clínica de Deaton. É, era isso que ele iria fazer. Suspirou novamente tentando normalizar suas funções corporais que ainda estavam a toda força.

Discou o número do veterinário que o atendeu em alguns instantes, quase como se ele já esperasse por aquela ligação.

\- Leve-o para clínica. Eu tenho que me arrumar, mas você já pode levar ele para dentro, a chave está guardada no local de sempre. Em no máximo quinze minutos eu chegarei lá, okay? - ele disse assim que o garoto terminou a narrativa sobre o estado do lobisomem.

\- Okay. - foi tudo que Stiles respondeu enquanto olhava pelo espelho vendo o estado fragilizado do outro no seu banco traseiro e tentando não contabilizar todos os minutos que já tinham se passado desde que ele recebeu o primeiro tiro.

Estacionou em frente à clínica e olhou em todas as direções, o pânico fazendo com que ele se tornasse cuidadoso. Então abriu a porta da clínica e depois foi retirar o lobisomem de seu banco enquanto fingia não se importar com a marca rubra que foi deixada no local.

Carregou-o até a sala interna e o pôs sobre a mesa metálica, como se ele fosse um dos outros pacientes caninos do estabelecimento. Correu de volta até a porta para fechá-la e segurou a maçaneta com força, fechando os olhos enquanto o fazia, deixando toda a sua mágica e a sua vontade se espalhar pelo local.

Quando voltou a sala apoiou a mão suavemente sobre a garganta de Derek e notou que a temperatura dali estava um pouco mais fria que a de sua própria mão, o que definitivamente não é um bom sinal quando se é um lobisomem cuja temperatura corporal é pelo menos 6ºC superior à dos humanos.

\- Por favor, não morra. - Stiles se ouviu sussurrar apavorado.

A aparência de Derek era ainda pior do que todas as outras vezes em que Stiles já tinha presenciado a quase morte dele. Estava pálido, suando frio, totalmente apagado, o corpo gelado e sangue espalhado para todo lugar.

Na verdade, apenas agora Stiles reparou em todo o sangue que ele mesmo tinha em si. Sua blusa estava manchada, seu casaco também, seus braços pareciam com a pintura de uma criança de cinco anos sem coordenação motora e suas mãos eram tão vermelhas quanto o resto.

Ele retirou o casaco e o jogou em um canto, depois foi lavar suas mãos e seus braços na pia. Finalmente sua taquipnéia e sua taquicardia tinham desaparecido, agora ele estava calmo. Preocupado? Óbvio. Seus amigos ainda estavam lá fora lidando com sabe-se lá o que e Derek estava mais perto da morte que o de costume.

Contudo ele sabia que tudo daria certo, como as coisas tendiam a dar depois que elas iam muito mal, que era o modo como as coisas estavam indo agora.

\- Sua magia está forte. - Deaton comentou ao entrar na sala e depositar sua maleta médica em algum local próximo - Eu quase não consigo entrar.

\- Desculpe. - ele sorriu meio envergonhado, meio orgulhoso.

\- Não, não se desculpe. É uma coisa boa. - Deaton foi até a pia lavar as próprias mãos e depois colocou uma luva branca e elástica nelas - Precisaremos de toda magia que conseguirmos para ajudá-lo. - ele se posicionou ao lado da mesa em que Derek estava.

\- Ajude-me a tirar a camisa e a jaqueta dele. - Deaton pediu.

Stiles retirou a jaqueta e a dobrou com mais esmero do que deveria ao imaginar o quanto o lobisomem devia gostar de tal peça de roupa. Em seguida ele o levantou o melhor que pode e puxou a camisa com dificuldade, já que o tecido estava ensopado e grudento. Assim que conseguiu tirá-la ele a jogou no lixo, porque sem dúvidas aquela camisa estava fora de cogitação para ser exposta a humanidade novamente.

\- Droga. Eu me sujei todo de novo. - comentou olhando o estado de seus braços e mãos.

\- Não se preocupe, Stiles. Eu precisarei que você o segure para que eu consiga retirar a bala. Você irá se sujar de qualquer jeito. - ele comentou com um de seus meio-sorrisos enigmáticos.

Deaton conseguia ser uma presença bastante apassivadora, mas também podia ser assustador como qualquer lobisomem ou caçador adoraria ser. Ele tinha a calma e a sabedoria de um Yoda e parecia ser tão perigoso e habilidoso quanto.

"Certo, Stiles, essa talvez não seja a melhor hora para continuar com as suas metáforas de Guerra nas Estrelas. Esse momento definitivamente não é apropriado para nada além de agonia e desespero.", ele pensou enquanto seguia as instruções do médico sobre como segurar Derek para o procedimento de retirada do projétil de wolfsbane.

Assim que Deaton fez a primeira incisão com seu objeto metálico, para retirar o projétil alojado abaixo das costelas de Derek, os olhos do lobisomem se abriram e eles estavam escarlates como o sangue em suas roupas, os dentes surgiram logo após e todo o seu corpo se arqueou de forma que parecia que ele estava prestes a atacar sua próxima presa.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que a forma como Stiles pressionava os braços de Derek contra a mesa não teve nenhuma utilidade, ele se soltou com facilidade do aperto. Stiles, tomado novamente pela falta de capacidade de pensar nas consequências se jogou em cima do homem, no que poderia ser descrito como um meio abraço.

Ele jogou todo o peso que podia sobre os ombros do moreno, tentando segurá-lo. Estava com os olhos fechados mas sabia que sua boca estava próxima ao ouvido do outro, então sussurrou com a maior calma possível, tentando apaziguá-lo:

\- Derek, você está a salvo. Estamos na clínica do Deaton e ele está tentando tirar as balas com wolfsbane de você.

Não levou nem mesmo dois segundos para que os olhos de Derek voltassem ao normal e seus dentes também. Seu corpo que tinha se tornado rijo devido ao toque do veterinário agora estava relaxado novamente, como se ele estivesse prestes a desmaiar mais uma vez. E o tórax de Stiles ainda estava apoiado sobre o dele, assim como os braços do rapaz apoiavam-se sobre os do lobisomem, tentando mantê-lo parado.

Deaton aproveitou o momento e continuou seu trabalho com rapidez e precisão. Em três minutos a primeira bala estava fora do corpo de Derek. Em seguida, Deaton cortou uma das pernas da calça dele acima da altura do segundo ferimento e retirou a segunda bala com maior facilidade.

\- Pode soltá-lo, Stiles. - o médico disse.

Stiles se levantou e só então notou que Derek estava acordado e o esteve durante todo o procedimento. Derek o encarava com uma expressão ilegível, a mesma que ele usava o tempo quase todo e mesmo assim Stiles tinha se desacostumado a ela depois do encontro no cemitério. A cor tinha voltado um pouco a sua pele e Stiles presumiu que a temperatura corporal dele tinha voltado também.

Ridículo foi quando Stiles notou que a sua pele também estava ganhando cor com o olhar que Derek lhe dirigia e com a lenta conscientização de que ele tinha acabado de abraçar Derek mais uma vez. A bochecha de Stiles estava obviamente tentando competir com todo o vermelho espalhado por suas roupas. Por isso ele seguiu em direção ao balcão da clínica, evitando trocar olhares com Derek ou Deaton.

"Tecnicamente, não foi um abraço. Eu estava apenas segurando ele para um procedimento cirúrgico não dar errado. Claro que deve ter parecido estranho para ele da posição em que ele estava, mas ele tem que me agradecer! Se eu não tivesse o abraçado, quer dizer, segurado, ele teria dado uma de lobisomem louco e saído pela rua uivando de dor sem camisa. É, eu salvei a vida dele. Não foi um abraço. Não foi. Não foi e ponto final.", ele conversava consigo mesmo fazendo de sua mente um lugar agitado e barulhento. Características comuns a todo local que Stiles estivesse presente.

\- Pode ir embora se você precisar, Stiles. - Deaton o avisou chegando sorrateiramente próximo a ele e o trazendo de volta com um susto de seus pensamentos divagantes - Se mais alguém estiver com problemas virá para cá, com certeza. E já não há mais nada que você ou eu possamos fazer por Derek, tudo que resta a ele é uma noite de descanso antes da cura.

\- Malditos lobisomens "imorríveis". Eu vou precisar de férias inteiras para me recuperar de todo o trauma ao qual eu tenho sido exposto e ele vai ficar bem em uma noite? Pff, isso realmente não me parece justo. - ele comentou em tom de brincadeira com médico que sorriu em resposta.

Deaton conseguia sentir as preocupações do garoto e sabia que ele precisava ouvir que tudo ficaria bem e que alguém lhe mandasse para casa descansar, caso contrário ele ficaria ali, acordado e esperando o tempo que fosse necessário até tudo e todos estarem bem. Mesmo que Stiles nunca fosse admitir isso em voz alta.

Os dois se despediram e Stiles lutou contra a vontade de voltar para a sala e se despedir de Derek, só para ter certeza que ele realmente estava bem. Lembrando-se então de todos os micos e situações vergonhosas às quais ele já tinha sido exposto no dia de hoje, ele preferiu apenas ir embora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pois é, capítulo dois foi bem legal de escrever. Eu eu acho que é algo bem plausível de acontecer na série mesmo. Porque né, Derek e Stiles sempre terminam se fudendo juntos (trocadilho planejado, rs).
> 
> Fiquei contente com o retorno do primeiro capítulo! É bom ver que o fandom em português não está morto. =D
> 
> Eu mais do que indico a vocês que abram o word/bloco de notas/BR writer/wordpad/sei lá o que vocês usam e comecem a escrever fanfics de Teen Wolf também. Não dói, eu juro que não. ;_;


	3. Janelas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A quem Stiles estava tentando enganar? Ele nunca seria o herói. Stiles era inteligente e divertido, para ele só restavam duas opções: ser o melhor amigo do herói ou ser o ajudante do herói."

Stiles estava em seu computador pensando nas ironias da vida, devido ao fato de que noite passada ele estava literalmente correndo por sua vida e agora ele estava implorando que a morte o levasse para que ele não tivesse de fazer todos aqueles exercícios de casa. As aulas mal tinham começado e ele já tinha cinco páginas de exercícios de Harris, o maluco de química, para poder entregar no dia seguinte.

Stiles começou a divagar que se sua vida fosse uma história em quadrinhos Harris definitivamente seria seu arqui-inimigo. Ele seria um daqueles inimigos insistentes e sem escrúpulos que deseja torturar e matar o herói por nenhuma razão aparente. E quando fosse lançada uma edição especial sobre como ele se tornou o vilão é que as pessoas aos poucos iriam entendê-lo e se sentiriam mal por ele, até que ele tentasse matar o herói novamente, claro.

A quem Stiles estava tentando enganar? Ele nunca seria o herói. Stiles era inteligente e divertido, para ele só restavam duas opções: ser o melhor amigo do herói ou ser o ajudante do herói. De qualquer maneira ele sabia que não estava propício a receber a fama, a glória, os poderes ou o amor da mocinha. Ele era apenas o alívio cômico durante os momentos de tensão.

Scott, por outro lado, era um ótimo candidato a herói: inocente e virtuoso. Talvez você não gostasse dele a princípio imaginando que seria impossível alguém ser tão cheio de qualidades, mas aos poucos, entendendo os defeitos e o lado humano dele você acabaria tão cativado por ele que choraria junto com ele todas as vezes que ele e Allison terminassem.

Allison seria uma ótima heroína, contudo Stiles acreditava que ela seria a perfeita vilã. Ela seria a namorada do herói e o amaria incondicionalmente, mas sempre que ela segurasse seu arco e pusesse sua máscara se tornaria uma grande vilã tentando matar o amor de sua vida sem saber que é ele quem está por debaixo da fantasia do herói. Trágico e dramático, assim como toda a vida da moça.

E isso o levou a pensar em Derek, o rapaz cheio de raiva e cicatrizes metafóricas não cicatrizadas, sem nenhuma família além de um tio louco que tentou matá-lo. Derek era o perfeito herói, quase um Batman ou um Wolverine. Alguém com fortes opiniões e com grande conhecimento sobre tragédias e que ainda assim tentava proteger as pessoas a sua volta, da sua cidade, mesmo que o custo fosse sua vida. Aliás, ele provavelmente pensaria que sua vida não era um custo tão alto a se pagar pela segurança de todos.

É, um típico herói/anti-herói que você sempre torce por ele e as páginas de sua história são marcadas com sangue e violência muito mais do que marcadas por lutas contra bandidos. Impossível de amar e também impossível de odiar. Ambíguo e paradoxal até o ponto aonde você não consegue mais abandonar a história.

Sua linha de raciocínio foi interrompida por um barulho atrás de si. Ele olhou rápido para o local com os olhos já arregalados e o ritmo cardíaco aumentado pelo susto.

\- Derek?! - ele soltou todo o ar que prendeu inconscientemente - O que você está fazendo aqui? Está maluco?! Ainda mais se esgueirando pela janela. Você quer me matar do coração? Minha família tem um histórico de doenças cardíacas, sabia? - ele disse tudo com um único fôlego.

\- Desculpe. - foi tudo que saiu dos lábios do lobisomem. - Quer que eu vá embora?

\- Embora? Você acabou de chegar. Você não tem nada importante para me dizer antes de ir embora não? Ou você entrou sorrateiramente só para me assustar? Porque se foi isso você definitivamente não tem senso de humor.

\- Não, eu não vim para te dar um susto.

\- Então porque você não usou a porta? Sabe, aquele negócio de madeira com uma maçaneta que fica na frente de todas as casas. Aquilo tem utilidade, não foi feito apenas para ser derrubada por criaturas sobrenaturais sem educação.

\- Eu sei para que serve uma porta, Stiles. Eu só não quis usá-la. - ele respondeu com simplicidade.

\- Você percebe que você é maluco, não? Você acabou de invadir o quarto do filho do xerife porque você simplesmente não quis entrar pela porta? E se meu pai estivesse no meu quarto e armado? O que você acha que aconteceria?

\- Nada do qual eu não pudesse me curar. - ele deu um meio sorriso vitorioso para o qual Stiles apenas rolou os olhos em frustração.

\- Certo, se você não veio aqui pelos ataques cardíacos gratuitos, o que você quer?

\- Eu vim te agradecer. - as sobrancelhas de Stiles curvaram-se em dúvida - Por ontem a noite. Pelo que você fez ontem a noite. Sabe? Ter me salvado. De novo.

\- Eu te disse que não queria ficar empatado com você. - Stiles respondeu alguns segundos depois com um sorriso no rosto.

Derek Hale tinha ido até a sua casa em plena noite de sexta-feira para lhe dizer obrigado. Não que Stiles achasse que ele não merecesse o agradecimento, porque depois de tudo que ele passou na noite anterior um agradecimento era o mínimo que Derek poderia fazer.

O que ainda assim não explicava o porque de Derek ter ido até ali. Não era a primeira vez que Stiles arriscava a sua frágil vida humana para protegê-lo, ainda assim agradecimentos nunca tinham sido proferidos. Stiles gostava de imaginar que entre eles havia um acordo mútuo e mudo aonde eles tinham certeza que agradecer seria inútil visto que na próxima vez eles provavelmente teriam de fazer tudo outra vez.

\- Era só isso...? - Stiles perguntou visto que Derek parecia encará-lo com aquela mesma expressão sem expressão de sempre. - Ou você está querendo outro abraço? - um sorriso divertido se formou nos lábios do garoto e ele abriu os braços, como se esperasse que o outro realmente fosse abraçá-lo.

Porque esse era o tipo de atitude que Stiles sempre tomava. Ele pegava algo que deixava a todos os presentes desconfortáveis, incluindo ele mesmo, e usava isso combinado com seu poder de ironia. Essa era a sua grande arma contra todas as coisas, era dessa forma que ele fazia seus medos, suas incertezas e suas inseguranças passarem despercebidas pelos outros. Ele fantasiava tudo aquilo com seu sarcasmo e suas piadas para torná-los mais fáceis de suportar.

\- Eu já vou indo. - Derek avisou depois de rolar os olhos devido ao comentário, enquanto já andava em direção à janela.

\- Hey! O que você acha que está fazendo? - Stiles praticamente gritou se pondo de pé.

\- Indo embora, Stiles. O que mais?

\- Pela janela? Na-na-ni-na-não. Você é um descendente de cachorro, não de corujas! Você deve usar portas para entrar e sair, não janelas.

\- Eu não sou um descendente de cachorros. Eu sou um lobisomem. - Derek olhou sério para Stiles, parecendo irritado.

\- É, você é o alfa e tudo o mais. Não me importo se você anda sobre duas ou quatro patas, Derek. Você não tem asas, então não deveria usar a janela. Além do mais se algum vizinho ver um malfeitor ex-criminoso como você saindo pela janela vai chamar a polícia e eu terei que explicar para o meu pai o que um malfeitor ex-criminoso faz no meu quarto a essa hora da noite em uma sexta-feira. E, sinceramente, essa conversa tem tudo para ser a mais desconfortável da minha longa de lista de conversas desconfortáveis com meu pai. Aposto que será ainda pior do que quando ele me explicou que é normal acordar com o-

\- Eu saio pela porta. - Derek o interrompeu antes que ele terminasse a explicação.

Stiles quase começou a rir da expressão assustada, desesperada e desconfortável no rosto do lobisomem. Ele adorava quando seus poderes verborrágicos conseguiam alcançar seus fins. E, ou ele estava sob o efeito de drogas, ou Derek Hale estava com bochechas avermelhadas? Há, esse definitivamente foi o ponto alto do seu dia. Infelizmente, lobisomens não costumam ser muito fotogênicos e ele não poderia guardar uma recordação do dia em que ele fez um lobisomem corar.

Stiles abriu a porta e com reverências excessivas gesticulou para que Derek fosse à frente. Ao que Derek suspirou cansado e seguiu para fora do quarto. E os dois desceram as escadas em silêncio e foram até a porta, com Derek seguindo Stiles, pois o lobisomem realmente nunca tinha usado a porta para entrar na casa do adolescente e não fazia ideia de onde ela ficava.

\- Prontinho! Aqui está. Derek Hale, eu te apresento a porta. Espero que daqui em diante vocês se tornem bons amigos e você trate de se esquecer da janela, ela não foi feita para você. - Stiles disse num tom de seriedade arrancando um riso contido por parte do homem.

\- Você é um idiota. - Derek disse ao colocar a mão na maçaneta.

\- Você acabou de rir de uma piada minha? - Stiles perguntou incrédulo.

\- Talvez. - ele respondeu dando de ombros.

\- Isso é fantástico, Derek! Talvez você realmente tenha um senso de humor, afinal de contas. Ele provavelmente só está escondido debaixo de todo esse couro e essa atitude de bad boy. - ele ironizou divertindo-se com a expressão do moreno.

\- Boa noite, Stiles. - ele finalizou a conversa e abriu a porta.

\- Espera. - Stiles puxou-o suavemente pela jaqueta, o que fez com que Derek olhasse para trás imediatamente - Eu queria te agradecer também. Sabe? Por todas as outras vezes que você me salvou. Obrigado.

Dessa vez Stiles sabia bem o que estava fazendo. Ele não tinha sido acometido por um dano em suas células cerebrais, ele abraçou Derek por pura vontade. O garoto queria saber qual seria a resposta dele, como ele reagiria ao contato em uma situação normal, aonde ele não estivesse quase morrendo ou passando por uma crise existencial.

Para a surpresa de Stiles, Derek o abraçou de volta. De uma maneira engraçada, pois ele parecia um pouco desconfortável com o ato ou talvez sem ter o conhecimento de como se abraça alguém. E foi um abraço bem ruim, Stiles pensou, Derek só encostou nele o suficiente para estabelecer que "hey, eu estou te abraçando, eu sei abraçar pessoas sim, eu não sou um robô".

Então quando eles se separaram, alguns poucos segundos depois, porque, francamente, há uma quantidade exata de tempo antes que um abraço se torne estranho demais.

\- Não foi nada. - Derek respondeu - Você fez o mesmo por mim. - e então ele deu um sorriso tímido, quase imperceptível a olhos humanos e prosseguiu: - Nós formamos uma boa dupla.

E com essas palavras ele saiu da casa dos Stilinski, pela primeira vez usando a porta e largando para trás um adolescente embasbacado, engasgado, fascinado, assustado, mortificado e tantos outros "ado" quanto possível.

Derek Hale acabou de dizer que ele formavam uma boa dupla! Eles dois! Ele disse isso para o humano magricela que não tinha quase nenhuma coordenação motora. Por que ele não tinha gravado isso mesmo? Porque Stiles tinha certeza que foi algo de uma única vez e ele nunca mais ouviria Derek dizer algo tão simpático para ele.

Foi só então que caiu a ficha: se Derek era Batman e Stiles e ele formavam uma boa dupla, isso significava que mais uma vez Stiles era o ajudante, o personagem secundário. Pior que isso: Stiles era Robin! O personagem que já foi trocado tantas vezes na saga original que ninguém deveria sequer saber o seu verdadeiro nome. Assim como ele.

Stiles suspirou e deixou seus ombros caírem seguindo para o sofá da sala e se esparramando sobre ele. Não podia acreditar que ele era um secundário de novo. Alguma vez na vida ele conseguiria ser o principal? Algum dia alguém se daria ao trabalho de escrever sobre ele e sobre suas aventuras ao invés das de seus amigos? Será que algum dia a sensação estranha causada pelo abraço de Derek iria sair de seu corpo? E mais importante: ele conseguiria acabar o dever de química a tempo? Ou iria fazer cinco minutos antes da aula como sempre?

Essas e outras perguntas serão respondidas no próximo capítulo. [To Be Continued]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A intenção no final do capítulo era fazer parecer uma HQ. Acho que falhei miseravelmente. '-'


	4. Pesadelos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "O mais estranho era que Stiles gostava dessa nova vida. Certo, ela tinha seus riscos e não era uma vida fácil para ser vivida por um adolescente da idade dele, mas era o mais próximo que Stiles já tinha chegado em sua vida de fazer parte de um grupo.  
> Alguns meses atrás ele era invisível. A exceção de Scott e seu pai, ninguém parecia apreciá-lo por absolutamente nada."

\- Como nós terminamos aqui novamente? - Stiles perguntou olhando para Derek no banco do passageiro.

\- Scott e Isaac estão com meu carro porque Scott não pode usar o carro da mãe dele. Ele está de castigo, lembra?

\- Eu sei. Eu sei de tudo isso. O que eu não sei é como as coisas sempre terminam comigo e você juntos no carro ou em algum lugar perigoso e misteriosamente algo horrível acontece e um de nós tem de salvar a vida do outro enquanto corre perigos inimagináveis. Eu estava me perguntando como isso sempre acontece.

\- Azar, eu acho. - Derek comentou dando de ombros e ignorando a divagação do adolescente para poder olhar pela janela, a procura de algum sinal dos caçadores.

Stiles queria gritar, correr dali ou ter uma conversa bastante honesta com o lobisomem ao seu lado, mas no final das contas todas as opções pareciam que o levariam a enormes danos físicos ou a morte.

Felizmente Stiles e Derek foram os únicos a ter de lidar com os caçadores. Os outros passaram a noite vigiando e investigando sem encontrar nada sobre os alpha. Stiles nem sequer se importava mais ou achava injusto, ele tinha montado uma teoria que numa vida passada ele foi alguém tão cruel e malicioso que ele teria de passar toda a sua atual encarnação pagando por aqueles crimes hediondos.

Quem sabe ele não costumava ser Jack, o Estripador? Talvez ele foi Gengis Khan! Ou quem sabe ele foi Hitler?! Porque com todos os riscos que ele corria constantemente e com a quantidade de vezes que ele ficou próximo da morte ele sabia que devia ter sido alguém que matou muitas pessoas e agora teria de se redimir por cada uma delas.

O mais estranho era que Stiles gostava dessa nova vida. Certo, ela tinha seus riscos e não era uma vida fácil para ser vivida por um adolescente da idade dele, mas era o mais próximo que Stiles já tinha chegado em sua vida de fazer parte de um grupo.  
Alguns meses atrás ele era invisível. A exceção de Scott e seu pai, ninguém parecia apreciá-lo por absolutamente nada.

Não importava o quão boas suas notas fossem seus professores estavam mais preocupados com o seu comportamento, sempre reclamando, chamando sua atenção e o enviando a sala do diretor. Stiles não era nenhum santo, ele entendia que algumas vezes levava as pessoas aos seus limites, mas isso não justificava a ausência de um mero "parabéns" em seu boletim perfeito.

Suas notas faziam seus professores desconfiarem dele, porque eles não acreditavam no seu potencial, eles não podiam simplesmente crer no fato de um aluno ruim ser também um aluno inteligente. Nenhum deles parecia compreender que Stiles ia muito além da atitude e do sarcasmo. Sua hiperatividade não era um problema de psicológico causado pela perda de sua mãe, era apenas mau comportamento.

E Stiles adoraria ir até eles e gritar que ele era uma criança normal, quieta e tímida, mas que quando sua mãe recebeu os resultados dos exames e descobriu o câncer ele tinha de assistir aos sorrisos delas morrerem ainda mais rápido do que suas células. E com isso ele aboliu qualquer quietude, ele não suportava o silêncio, não suportava o som de lágrimas e vômitos, ele não suportava barulhos eletrônicos de aparelhos médicos, por isso ele precisava falar. Falar mais e mais alto do que todos os barulhos a sua volta, precisava dizer tudo que vinha até a ponta de sua língua para que sua mãe também não pudesse ouvir os barulhos.

Parecia patético, contudo foi o único jeito de se livrar de tudo aquilo que tanto perturbava sua família. E depois que o câncer entrou em remissão, ele nunca mais parou de falar. Da mesma forma que o fantasma do câncer ainda habitava a sua residência, ele tinha de se manter falando para que ele não pudesse ser ouvido, para que ele não pudesse vir assombrar sua mãe novamente.

Tudo em vão.

O câncer voltou e levou sua mãe com ele. Ele falou tudo que podia, o mais alto que podia, sua fala foi mais persistente até do que suas lágrimas, mas mesmo assim não adiantou. Os sorrisos dela voltaram a se desintegrar, o cabelo a cair, os lábios a secar e rachar, a pele a se tornar sensível e fina, as pernas a bambear, o estômago incapaz de manter qualquer nutriente dentro de si e, por fim, sua respiração entrecortada parou. E todo o resto parou junto.

Droga, como ele tinha ido parar nesses pensamentos? Rápido, Stiles pense em quadrinhos, videogames, ganhar o jogo de lacrosse, qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa menos na sua mãe ou você irá chorar. Irá chorar como o patético humano fracote que você é em frente ao Derek.

Uma coisa é admitir que você chora sempre que pensa nela quando está a visitando, naquele dia você não estava mentindo, mas você também estava tentando fazer Derek se sentir melhor. Chorar agora, no meio de uma vigia? Derek provavelmente se recusaria a fazer dupla com Stiles para o resto de sua vida quase imortal.

E por que ele se importava afinal? Por que ele se importava com todas as outras pessoas que achavam que ele realmente era invisível até alguns meses atrás e que provavelmente ainda o achavam inútil?

Gostava de que agora andava com os populares que antes o ignoravam, gostava que agora era parte do time oficial, gostava de poder ser parte de um grupo, não apenas de uma dupla. Era uma necessidade ridícula, mas que ele não podia evitar. Estar sozinho era sempre pior que qualquer outra coisa.

Estar sozinho o lembrava das primeiras noites depois do enterro, quando seu pai apagava a luz do seu quarto e o beijava na testa. O olhar de seu pai era triste e solitário, assim como o seu.

E quando ele acordava no meio da noite após algum pesadelo ele sentia-se ainda mais só. Sua mãe não viria até seu quarto se ele chamasse por socorro, seu pai já estava tão infeliz que Stiles não queira incomodá-lo em seu sono, as sombras iam então lentamente se cercando contra ele, iam devorando-o, entrando em sua mente, cobrindo seu corpo, impedindo sua visão e fechando sua traqueia. Ele não respirava direito. Ele não conseguia gritar. Ele queria pedir ajuda, mesmo sabendo que estava sozinho.

O ar se tornava tão rarefeito nesses momentos que ele passava segundos inteiros sem que nenhum grama de oxigênio entrasse em seus pulmões. A noite se tornava tão escura e seus pesadelos tão reais que ele não conseguia controlar sua bexiga. O sentimento de que mesmo com a janela fechada, a porta fechada e coberta por cima de si nada jamais seria tão quente quanto o abraço de sua mãe do qual ele fora privado para o resto da vida o faziam ainda mais consciente da sua solidão.

\- Stiles, você está bem? - Derek olhava preocupado para o garoto ao seu lado, respirando como se estivesse prestes a parar, o coração batendo rápido, constante e incessante, e os olhos tomados por lágrimas que não ousavam cair.

Stiles abria a boca, tentava falar, tentava avisar a Derek que era só um ataque de pânico e ele podia ir embora e nunca mais falar sobre isso. Tentava com tanta força, só que nada saia de sua boca além de pequenos volumes de ar.

Droga, Stiles! Como você faz isso consigo mesmo? Como você deixa que alguém o veja assim e sem nenhuma razão aparente? Você não é mais uma criança, Stiles. Pare de agir como uma. Você não está mais no seu maldito quarto cercado por sombras. Você não é mais esse. Por favor, Stiles, você prometeu a si mesmo que não seria mais esse garoto.

\- Respire, Stiles. - o garoto ouviu a voz rouca de Derek comandar.

E Stiles não queria fazer nada além de obedecer ao comando, infelizmente ele não conseguia. Todas as suas inseguranças, todos os seus medos, todas as coisas que ele parecia já ter superado estavam ali, surgindo à flor da pele, mostrando serem mais forte que a vontade do jovem.

\- Respire, Stiles. Respire.

Ele sentiu sua traquéia fechar, por não mais do que dois segundos, mas isso foi o suficiente para aumentar seu desespero, sua vergonha, sua raiva e sua necessidade de se auto-depreciar. Ele sentia-se fraco e sentia-se um fraco. Nos dois segundos que o ar ausentou-se por completo de seu sistema respiratório Stiles achou que fosse morrer.

Nada pior do que isso: depois de tudo pelo o que ele passou, após toda a adrenalina que foi aderida a sua vida, assim que conseguiu se firmar em um grupo, quando tudo parecia estar dando certo - mesmo que por caminhos errados - ele iria morrer. Isso fazia sentido. Fazia muito sentido. Stiles não estava acostumado a ter certas coisas em sua vida porque ele não as merecia.

Ele não merecia reconhecimento. Reconhecimento pelo que? Estar disposto a ficar várias horas na frente do computador pesquisando? Qualquer macaco com meio cérebro funcionando serviria para esse trabalho.

Ele não merecia ser parte de um grupo ou ter amigos. Stiles nunca teve muitos amigos porque ele era uma criança estranha, uma criança tímida demais que se tornou agitada demais. Uma criança que mentia demais, que aprontava travessuras demais e que machucava aqueles que se preocupavam com ele.

Quem era Stiles Stlinski além de um problema na vida de todos a sua volta? Quem era ele senão o fardo que seu pai carregava? O que era esse garoto além de 66kg de pele pálida e ossos frágeis?

\- Stiles, respire. Respire, por favor. - ele suplicou.

Derek tornou-se completamente desatento ao perímetro, toda sua atenção focada no rapaz em meio a um ataque de pânico. Seu desespero transparecendo em seu rosto com a barba por fazer, fazendo com que seu visual adulto se transformasse no de um jovem assustado e se sentindo incapaz.

Não havia nada que Derek Hale odiasse mais do que se sentir incapaz. Ser incapaz de ver quem Kate realmente era o fez perder sua família. Ser incapaz de salvar qualquer um da sua família o fez sentir raiva e armazená-la. Ser incapaz de salvar sua irmã o fez solitário, o fez se tornar o último Hale consciente. Ser incapaz de notar Peter por quem ele havia se tornado fez com que várias pessoas corressem um perigo desnecessário, pôs a sua identidade em risco e deixou um longo rastro de sangue. Ser incapaz de saber o que devia ser feito fazia dele um péssimo alpha.

Ser incapaz de salvar Stiles desse ataque seria apenas mais uma evidência do grande fracasso que era Derek Hale. Porque ele tentava fazer todos acreditarem que ele podia ser o alpha, que ele poderia ajudar a todos aqueles adolescentes desajustados, que ele poderia ser tantas coisas. E na realidade ele sabia que não era nada.

Ele não possuía uma auto-estima ou um ego grande o suficiente para enganá-lo sobre a verdade. Ele conhecia suas qualidades e sabia que elas não iam além da capacidade de se controlar na lua cheia melhor que qualquer outro. Mas isso era só porque sua raiva - aquilo que o mantinha são durante a fase mais enlouquecedora da lua - era tão grande, tão desproporcional ao resto de seus sentimentos que nada poderia afetá-la. Nem mesmo a lua.

Tinha raiva da sua incapacidade plena, dos pesadelos que o assombravam todas as noites, de todos os caçadores, de Kate, de Peter e, principalmente, de si. Um sentimento que o amargurava por dentro, que o tornava menos humano e ao mesmo tempo o sentimento que o trazia de volta a humanidade quando os instintos queriam tomar conta dele.

Levou mais alguns instantes de Stiles demandando por uma quantidade de oxigênio que não conseguia obter para que Derek lembrasse do encontro deles há dias atrás, no cemitério.

Stiles tinha visto, sem o seu consentimento, o único outro sentimento que Derek conseguia aceitar carregar em si. Stiles tinha se identificado com ele e sido simpático, mesmo com seu tom de sarcasmo.

Então Derek cogitou o fato de que talvez todo o falatório, toda a ironia, todo o comportamento do garoto eram a defesa dele. Talvez fosse uma defesa mais potente que a de Derek, uma que não afastaria as pessoas como a raiva afastava as pessoas dele, mas o lobisomem sabia que era uma bem mais difícil de manter também.

O homem parou suas reflexões sobre o garoto e o olhou nos olhos. Enxergou lá um desespero que ele sempre via no espelho. Um desespero para sobreviver mesmo quando tudo dizia que a morte seria melhor. Desespero causado pela solidão, não a solidão de se estar sozinho, mas de se sentir completamente só.

Derek lembrou-se do sentimento de solidão que o invadiu no cemitério ao conversar com o túmulo de Laura. Lembrou-se ainda que Stiles poderia tê-lo ignorado ou deixado que ele sentisse aquilo sozinho, mas não foi o que ele fez. A primeira reação do garoto foi mostrar para Derek que ele não estava sozinho com aquela dor, que ele compartilhava da mesma.

E a segunda reação dele, talvez até mesmo um impulso, como muitos dos atos do rapaz eram, foi abraçá-lo. Não como aquelas pessoas abraçaram a ele e a Laura durante o enterro de sua família anos atrás, aqueles abraços de pessoas tristes pelo ocorrido, porém cujas vidas continuariam no instante em que pisassem fora daquele local.

O abraço de Stiles foi apenas para assegurar Derek de que ele não estava sozinho, serviu para confirmar as palavras do próprio. Ele não queria que Derek se sentisse sozinho da mesma maneira que ele provavelmente se sente. O que era ridículo se ele parasse para pensar, pois Stiles era um imã de comunicação e cheio de habilidades com a fala, característica que Derek não possuía e justificava bem o seu afastamento das outras pessoas.

Derek decidiu que o melhor a fazer seria tentar. Razão pela qual ele tomou o adolescente nos braços, aproximando os corpos dos dois e apertando o garoto com força suficiente para que ele notasse o que estava acontecendo, mas não força demais para que ele tivesse algum hematoma depois.

\- Stiles, você consegue me ouvir? Stiles, eu estou aqui e eu não vou embora. Por favor, respire. Acalme-se e respire. Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui. - o lobisomem sentiu a necessidade de reassegurar o jovem de que ele não estava sozinho.

Aos poucos Stiles voltou a respirar, seu órgão pulsante normalizando seus movimentos e seu corpo menos rígido, parecendo ser capaz de obedecer aos comandos dele. Ele sentiu as sombras a sua volta desaparecerem aos poucos com o contato não previsto. De repente lembrou-se de seu pai chegando a casa tarde da noite após o primeiro dia em que ele havia voltado para o trabalho.

O xerife andou a passos lentos e silenciosos até o quarto de Stiles, queria garantir que ele estava dormindo, mas foi surpreendido com a figura de um menino escondido debaixo das cobertas chorando e soluçando compulsivamente em silêncio. Quando seu pai levantou o cobertor e o olhou Stiles não conseguia descrever o olhar do pai, mas era tão triste quanto o que ele havia usado no funeral.

Felizmente, ele não entendia na época que aquele olhar era o de um pai que achava ter fracassado em proteger seus filho dos horrores do mundo e que tinha se afundado tanto na própria dor que se esqueceu de sequer conferir como seu precioso filho estava lidando com aquilo.

Neste momento o xerife o abraçou forte contra seu peito, na época a diferença de altura dos dois era enorme e os braços de seu pai o rodeavam por completo e seu corpo pequeno colava-se perfeitamente ao dele. Assim que o menino conseguiu normalizar sua respiração e diminuir o choro ele jogou-se por completo no colo de seu pai e o abraçou de volta, com força demais para uma criança de sua idade.

Foi quando Stiles passou seus braços em volta de Derek, o que surpreendeu o homem um bocado, e o segurou com força, aproveitando a posição para esconder seu rosto no ombro do lobisomem. Queria ter certeza de que ele não iria embora, assim como quando criança teve de se certificar que seu pai não iria deixá-lo também.

Necessitava certificar com as próprias mãos de que não estaria sozinho e de que as sombras não voltariam para torturá-lo. E, apenas após tornar impossível a visualização do seu rosto, Stiles se permitiu chorar, chorar com força, chorar com intensidade, chorar como a tanto tempo ele não chorava, chorar até soluçar.

A ação do garoto manteve Derek sem reação por alguns minutos. Ele não sabia como consolá-lo, era um ignorante na arte de fazer as pessoas se sentirem melhores ou de oferecer algum carinho a elas. Resolveu apenar manter o abraço, sem afastar Stiles ou aumentar a intensidade do aperto. Ele apenas ficou ali, segurando-o e ouvindo o som de seu choro profundo, sofrido e necessitado.

Quando Stiles finalmente soltou Derek e se soltou do abraço, seus olhos estavam avermelhados, suas bochechas úmidas e uma expressão que o lobisomem tinha certeza que nunca mais iria querer ver no rosto dele.

Os dois apenas se encararam, nenhum dos dois querendo quebrar o silêncio ou realmente a fim de dizer alguma coisa. Ambos não faziam ideia do que podiam dizer que não fosse tornar aquela situação inesperada ainda mais estranha.

Mas ambos estavam de bem com isso. Mesmo sem nenhuma palavra, agora eles eram capazes de entender um ao outro melhor, quase por completo. E aquele novo conhecimento era o suficiente para o momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil desculpas por não ter postado antes, mas final de ano, ENEM, vestibular têm contribuído para a minha falta de tempo.


	5. Bebidas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tudo isso fazendo ele se sentir vivo e conectado com o ambiente, fazendo nascer um uivo em sua garganta que ele não teve a menor vontade de interromper. O som do uivo se sobressaindo sobre todos os outros sons da floresta e o silêncio recaindo por sobre ela logo após."

A lua cheia brilhava intensa sobre a cidade de Beacon Hills e os três protegidos de Derek estavam acorrentados por pura precaução, bem como Peter. Cada um dos três adolescentes tinha encontrado uma âncora, mas o alpha disse que seria melhor mantê-los acorrentados devido ao fato de que a lua estava especialmente próxima à Terra no dia de hoje, como se ela anunciasse algo por vir.

O chamado dela seria mais forte que o normal para todas as criaturas, os humanos mais sensíveis também conseguiriam sentir a força e o poder do astro. E por isso Derek comandou que Peter também fosse preso, para evitar possíveis incidentes causado pelo seu senso de humor instável. O homem reclamou e jogou seu charme, usando a sua tão renomada lábia, mas a desconfiança e paranoia de Derek não ouviram a nenhuma das argumentações do homem.

Apesar de obrigar os outros, Derek achou que o melhor para ele seria correr livre pela mata, marcar seu território em uma noite como essa deixaria o rastro mais forte, mais difícil de ser ultrapassado. E foi o que ele fez.

Despiu-se das roupas pretas e tornou-se lobo por completo, deixando seu instinto animal guiá-lo pela mata. Correndo e sentindo o vento batendo contra si, o cheiro de uma chuva por vir chegando até seu focinho, o som de criaturas pequenas se movendo, causando o farfalhar das folhas.

Tudo isso fazendo ele se sentir vivo e conectado com o ambiente, fazendo nascer um uivo em sua garganta que ele não teve a menor vontade de interromper. O som do uivo se sobressaindo sobre todos os outros sons da floresta e o silêncio recaindo por sobre ela logo após.

Seus músculos se sentindo mais fortes, seus poderes mais intensos, tudo em si parecia mais poderoso, forte e intenso. Nada poderia interromper a conexão que todo o seu ser havia criado com aquele ambiente.

Após o relógio passar das dez e Derek correr por mais de uma hora em todas as direções de seu território, ele decidiu que era hora de voltar. À meia-noite tudo seria ainda mais intenso, mas ele não podia se dar ao luxo de aproveitar aquilo mais do que já havia. Devia voltar e conferir os membros de seu bando, mesmo que a forte ligação que possuía com eles não estivesse o avisando que eles corriam perigo ou precisavam de ajuda.

Estava voltando em direção ao local onde tinha deixado suas roupas quando seu olfato lupino captou um aroma conhecido, o cheiro de alguém próximo. Não parecia correr perigo algum, mesmo assim Derek sentiu a necessidade de ir checar o que estava acontecendo.

Ainda como lobo, correu até a direção do cheiro de Stiles. O garoto estava mais longe do que ele tinha imaginado, o que não o impediu de chegar até a ele. Aproximou-se, mas não se deixou ser visto, a forma em que estava poderia assustar o rapaz que estava sozinho na floresta.

Stiles falava sozinho e gesticulava excessivamente, suas palavras pareciam emboladas e um pouco desconexas, foi então que Derek captou o cheiro de álcool vindo da mesma direção. O que Stiles estava fazendo sozinho em plena lua cheia na mata Derek realmente não sabia, mas sabia que já tinha passado da hora de ele ir embora. Durante a lua cheia Beacon Hills era ainda mais perigosa.

Correu rápido e determinado até o lugar em que tinha abandonado suas roupas e se vestiu após voltar à forma humana, voltando com toda velocidade até onde o adolescente estava falando consigo mesmo.

Ele se aproximou de maneira calma e silenciosa, como sempre costumava fazer. Não fazia nenhum som, nem mesmo as folhas e galhos no chão ousavam entregar a posição do lobisomem.

\- Stiles? - o homem chamou incerto se o rapaz o podia ouvir em meio a seu falatório sem sentido.

Stiles gritou.

Ele gritou mais alto do que nunca tinha gritado em sua vida (e talvez um pouco mais agudo do que deveria), totalmente assustado com a presença repentina de Derek naquele lugar.

\- O que é você? Uma alucinação?

\- Não.

\- Então faça algum barulho quando você for se aproximar das pessoas seu perseguidor. Por que você tem esse hábito horrível de surgir das sombras do nada? Isso é alguma característica obrigatória de um alpha? Ou você só gosta de ver as pessoas se assustando toda vez que veem seu rosto?

Stiles estava bêbado. Visível e inegavelmente bêbado. A língua enrolava e não deixava com que ele completasse as frases com clareza, o que era piorado pela velocidade com que o rapaz despejava suas palavras. Derek não tinha certeza se agradecia ou não pela sua audição conseguir captar corretamente o que ele queria dizer.

\- Você está bêbado. - Derek apontou, desconsiderando a fala anterior do garoto.

\- É claro que eu estou bêbado! - Stiles gesticulou com uma garrafa de alguma bebida barata.

\- Stiles, você têm dezesseis anos. Não deveria estar bebendo, muito menos aqui e numa noite de lua cheia.

\- Dezessete. Eu tenho dezessete, quer dizer, terei. - Stiles olhou em seu relógio e levou alguns instantes para poder compreender as complexas informações que o aparelho lhe mostrava - Assim que passar das vinte e três horas e onze minutos eu serei um adolescente de dezessete anos. Eu sou praticamente um homem. Hm, isso ficou mal formulado. Eu quis dizer que eu serei-

\- É seu aniversário? - um tom de surpresa em sua voz.

\- Duh! - Stiles retrucou - Você não acabou de ouvir nenhuma palavra do que eu disse? É óbvio que hoje é meu aniversário. O grande aniversário do grande Stiles Stilinski! Sirva-se. - o garoto estendeu a bebida na direção de Derek, que olhou para ela com uma cara feia.

\- Não, obrigado. - ele recusou - O que você está fazendo aqui, Stiles? Você não deveria estar celebrando com o Scott ou sei pai?

\- Ahá! Eu concordo. Seu raciocínio não é completamente incompetente. - ele soluçou - Eu devia estar celebrando o grande “um, sete” com meu pai, mas ele é o xerife e essa cidade é a merda de um imã de aberrações e coisas estranhas. Meu pai não pode tirar um dia de folga sem que no dia seguinte tudo esteja caindo aos pedaços. E quando você achava que meu melhor amigo e eu conseguiríamos ficar bêbados em casa. PEM! Você está errado! Resposta incorreta. Porque a merda do meu melhor amigo também faz parte das aberrações da cidade e ele não quis arriscar a minha vida passando o meu aniversário comigo na porcaria da lua cheia. Sim, é com você mesmo que eu estou falando! - Stiles gritou para a lua - Sua estraga prazeres. É tudo sua culpa. - ele mostrou o dedo do meio para o astro brilhando indiferente no céu.

Derek observava a cena com atenção, um sorriso tímido e gozador surgindo em seus lábios. O garoto parecia ter perdido toda a noção, mas Derek preferia Stiles assim: verborrágico, ativo, vibrante, cheio de energia. Do que vê-lo como da última vez, duas semanas atrás, com olhos vermelhos de choro e uma total incapacidade de se comunicar.

O rapaz de duas semanas atrás lembrava a Derek de si mesmo e ele não gostava de se ver espelhado nas pessoas. Odiava saber que existiam outras pessoas que sentiam o que ele sentia, porque Derek não gostava do que sentia.

\- E do que você está rindo seu lobisomem perseguidor? E o que você está fazendo aqui afinal? Você não tinha que estar trancado numa caixa de prata para não sair por aí matando pessoas inocentes?

\- Não importa o que eu vim fazer. O que importa é que nós estamos indo embora.

\- Você quis dizer que você está indo embora. Porque a festa acabou de começar, eu nem estou bêbado o suficiente ainda. - ele mostrou a garrafa para Derek - Vê? Ainda tem quase metade da garrafa para terminar a festa.

\- Eu estou indo. E eu vou levar você comigo. - ele deu o aviso.

\- Uhh! Eu estou com tanto medo! - Stiles disse irônico - O lobo mau quer me levar pra casa! E se eu não quiser, você irá fazer o quê? Você vai me devorar? Ou arrancar minha garganta com as suas garras malvadas ou seus dentes ridiculamente brancos e pontudos? - seus braços gesticulavam sem sincronia - Pois bem, vá em frente! - ele aproximou-se de Derek e o cutucou, seu dedo indicador batendo consecutivamente contra o peito do lobisomem - Vamos lá, ataque! Eu estou esperando? Eu já vivi longos quase dezessete anos, por que eu iria querer viver mais? Eu vou acabar morrendo de qualquer jeito mesmo. Todo mundo acaba morrendo de qualquer jeito mesmo.

Derek ignorou mais uma vez tudo que o garoto disse, não queria considerar que talvez as palavras de um garoto de dezesseis-praticamente-dezessete extremamente bêbado podiam fazer sentido. Segurou Stiles pela cintura e o pôs sobre seu ombro direito e começou a andar.

Stiles levou alguns segundos para sua mente parar de girar após a movimentação forçada para entender o que estava acontecendo. Oh, não! Derek não iria levá-lo de volta. Sua festa não tinha terminado, ele queria ficar bêbado o suficiente para não sequer lembrar dos acontecimentos do dia de hoje e ele ainda não havia esquecido nada.

\- Eu não sua chapeuzinho vermelho! Eu quero descer. Chão! Agora! - Stiles se sacudia e batia contra as costas de Derek, que parecia nem sequer sentir cócegas. - Não! Não! Não! Chão! Chão! Ponha-me no chão! Cachorrinho malvado. Muito malvado! - Stiles deu tapas no pescoço de Derek - Coloque-me no chão.

\- Stiles, pare de me tratar como um cão.

\- Só quando você me puser no chão! Ande, coloque-me no chão, cachorro malvado. - Derek suspirou enquanto o garoto voltava a se debater.

\- Stiles. Stiles... Stiles pare de se mexer. - seus olhos ficaram vermelhos por um segundo.

\- Não até você me por no chão. - mas ele já tinha parado de se mexer, sentido o aperto do braço de Derek que o mantinha seguro se intensificar contra seu corpo.

\- Eu não vou por você no chão porque você está bêbado. E histérico. E mal estava se mantendo em pé cinco minutos atrás. - Derek suavizou a voz e o aperto - Agora, se você já se acalmou um pouco, poderia me dizer onde você deixou seu carro para eu levá-lo até ele?

\- Está em casa. - Stiles relaxou o corpo o máximo que pode, parando de se debater e sentindo-se como uma criança de castigo.  
\- Em casa?

\- É, na minha casa. Eu sabia que eu iria comemorar meu aniversário com uma garrafa de qualquer coisa que pudesse me deixar bêbado, eu não iria poder voltar dirigindo para casa depois. - ele disse com simplicidade e tentando se ajeitar no ombro do lobisomem para ficar menos desconfortável.

Derek sorriu. É claro que Stiles nunca dirigiria bêbado, anos e anos acompanhando o trabalho de seu pai ele devia ter um noção bem real de quanto acidentes bêbados já haviam causado antes. Era óbvio que Stiles era responsável demais para cogitar a possibilidade de machucar a si ou a outra pessoa como qualquer outro adolescente faria.

Derek caminhou carregando Stiles por mais alguns minutos, o garoto se tornando sonolento e cantarolando, sem nenhum ritmo ou afinação, alguma música que Derek já tinha ouvido na rádio algumas vezes, mas não conseguia se lembrar o nome.

\- Então... - Stiles quebrou o silêncio e Derek, por alguma razão sentiu que ele não queria ouvir o que vinha a seguir - Você está me carregando como um homem da caverna porque exatamente? Garantir seus status de alpha? Você gosta de fazer levantamento de peso em horários estranhos? Ou você estava sentindo falta dos meus abraços? Eu sei que eu sou um especialista na arte do abraço, mas eu realmente não achava que você fosse tão carente. - Derek apenas rolou os olhos e continuou andando.

\- Sabe de uma coisa? - Stiles vou a falar dois minutos depois - Eu não tinha percebido antes, devido a toda a minha agitação, mas agora que eu tive tempo suficiente pra reparar, a sua bunda fica ótima desse ângulo. - ele tinha um sorrido bêbado em seu rosto.

\- Okay, vamos por você no chão. - Derek colocou o rapaz ainda molenga pelo álcool em terreno sólido.

\- Se eu tivesse mencionado a sua bunda antes você teria me colocado no chão mais cedo? - Stiles perguntou sorrindo extremamente divertido com a situação.

\- Vamos andando, Stiles.

\- Oh, você ficou envergonhado porque eu falei "bunda"? - o sorriso do garoto tornou-se ainda maior e mais sacana.

Derek resolveu que ignorá-lo mais uma vez seria o mais correto a ser feito. Ele realmente não precisava argumentar contra um moleque bêbado e totalmente fora de seu juízo. Não que o Stiles sóbrio não fosse capaz de envergonhar as pessoas a sua volta com suas falas, mas sem duvida ele não faria nenhum comentário sobre a sua bunda.

\- Hey, Derek. Por que você ainda está me acompanhando? Eu sei o caminho da minha casa, eu posso ir sozinho. - Stiles mudou de assunto cinco segundos depois, antes de que eles tivessem a chance de voltar a caminhar.

\- Porque seria irresponsável da minha parte deixar uma criança andar por aí nesse horário em plena lua cheia.

\- Ei, eu não sou uma criança! Eu já não te falei que eu tenho praticamente dezessete anos? Sou um homem crescido, lembra?

\- Há evidências contra essa afirmação. - Derek aponta para Stiles, ainda zonzo pela bebida.

\- Calado. - foi tudo que ele disse antes de voltar a andar, tentando manter o pouco que havia sobrado de sua dignidade.

Andar talvez não fosse a melhor palavra para descrever o que Stiles estava fazendo, pois ele estava zigue-zagueando, fazendo parecer que em alguns momentos a gravidade puxava com mais intensidade do lado direito e que em outros ela agia com mais força em seu lado esquerdo.

Toda a movimentação de agora e a que antes tinha sido provocada por Derek parecia não estar cooperando muito com o seu estômago. E de repente ele queria expelir tudo que um dia já tinha comido. Sentiu um desconforto na garganta e seu corpo se curvou involuntariamente em direção ao chão.

Derek rapidamente o segurou, apoiando o garoto enquanto ele vomitava tudo que havia comido e bebido recentemente, bem como a pouca dignidade que havia lhe sobrado. O cheiro chegando ao nariz do lobisomem ainda mais forte e fazendo com que ele fizesse caretas, tentando evitar que o cheiro continuasse a alcançá-lo, no entanto, falhando.

Mesmo com o cheiro forte o incomodando, Derek não soltou Stiles. Uma mão sobre a testa dele, o puxando levemente para cima e outra segurando a cintura do rapaz, tentando mantê-lo longe do chão, onde o líquido pastoso residia.

\- Eu acho que você realmente não me odeia no final das contas. - Stiles afirmou quando nada mais saía pela sua boca, mas ainda havia alguns restos em sua boca e bochecha.

\- Você está nojento. - Derek comentou, sem negar ou confirmar o que o garoto havia dito, mas ainda o segurando.

Stiles sorriu e começou a rir, com sua risada se tornando gradativamente mais alta. Derek o olhava confuso, sem saber se aquele era apenas um outro efeito da bebida ou o se o rapaz estava ficando louco.

O adolescente não se desvencilhou do toque do mais velho, nem sequer o outro o soltou, com medo de que se o soltasse ele voltasse a cambalear ou sentisse vontade de vomitar novamente, o que parecia impossível, visto a quantidade que ele já tinha expelido de seu corpo.

Então, como se nada tivesse acontecido Stiles limpou seu rosto com uma parte da sua manga e voltou a andar, menos afetado pelo álcool, e sendo apoiado por Derek, que não parecia disposto a deixá-lo andar por conta própria.

Stiles não entendia o porque de o lobisomem o estar ajudando. Obviamente Derek não era mais o "lobo mau" que iria ameaçar cortar a garganta dele e ele tinha certeza disso desde o ocorrido no carro. Nenhuma pessoa ajuda outra enquanto ela vomita se ela não realmente se importar.

Ele não entendia o porquê, mas não tinha certeza de que queria entendê-lo Ele apenas queria continuar nos braços do lobisomem se sentindo protegido e não se sentindo sozinho. Já era bem ruim ter de se sentir assim durante o resto do ano, no seu aniversário tudo só se tornava pior. Felizmente dessa vez ele estava bêbado o suficiente para não chorar, pois ele sempre foi um bêbado feliz.

Eles caminhavam juntos, com os passos inconscientemente sincronizados, sem falar, mas ocasionalmente Stiles soltava uma risada gerada por algum pensamento alcoólico aleatório. Estavam tão absurdamente próximos um do outro que Stiles nem se envergonhou quando se aproximou um pouco mais, apoiando-se nos ombros de Derek.

Após mais vinte e poucos minutos de caminhada eles finalmente chegaram à casa de Stiles e o garoto comemorou internamente ao não ver o carro de seu pai estacionado por ali, seria terrivelmente embaraçoso ter de explicar coisas como o seu bafo de bebida e vômito, chegar a casa após o seu horário de recolher, onde ele tinha estado esse tempo todo e porque estava andando praticamente abraçado a um homem que seu pai já tinha prendido.

Ao ficarem de frente a porta, Stiles relutantemente afastou-se de Derek e procurou por sua chave em seu bolso. Levou uns segundos vasculhando antes de conseguir achá-las e tirá-las de lá, mais difícil que isso foi conseguir enfiar a chave na fechadura. Aparentemente, as habilidades motoras ainda não estavam a 100%.

Derek pegou a chave da mão do rapaz e a pôs na fechadura, girou-a e abriu a porta, com um sorrisinho divertido no rosto, mas sem realmente comentar sobre a dificuldade do rapaz em fazer algo tão simples.

\- Pronto, você está entregue. - ele disse ao abrir a porta.

\- Você já vai embora? - Stiles perguntou o encarando de uma maneira estranha, ao que Derek curvou as sobrancelhas em interrogação.

\- Eu já te trouxe em casa, não? - deu de ombros.

\- É, mas eu não quero passar o meu aniversário sozinho. É tão deprimente quanto ir ao cinema sozinho ou ir a um restaurante chique sozinho ou ir ao seu baile de formatura sozinho ou ir a casamentos sozinho. É o tipo de ocasião em que a sociedade demanda que você esteja cercado de pessoas. É uma regra idiota, eu sei. Mas eu realmente não estou a fim de desobedecer essa regra esta noite. - Stiles podia não ter recuperado toda a sua capacidade motora, mas sua habilidade de falar claramente estava de volta.

\- Okay.

\- Sério? Fácil assim? Nenhum "se você contar isso para alguém eu juro que irei te matar, Stiles"? - o garoto imitou o tom de voz ativo e ameaçador do outro.

\- Você prefere que eu diga isso? - Derek perguntou irônico.

\- Não, na verdade. Mas eu estou bem acostumado, fica estranho quando você não diz essas coisas ou quando você age gentil demais. Sabe aquele ditado de "lobo em pele de cordeiro"? Pois é, dá para levar isso literalmente a sério quando você não está tentando ser o alpha maioral do pedaço.

\- Eu não faço isso.

\- Oh, você totalmente faz isso. Você não lembra naquele dia na cadeia? Você praticamente deu um sorriso malvado, estilo vilão de filme da Disney depois que acha que conseguiu acabar com a vida da princesa. - ele disse entrando em casa e acendendo as luzes.

\- Eu não me lembro disso.

\- Claro que não, é algo tão habitual para você isso de "falar para todos quem manda aqui" que você nem deve perceber que faz isso. Feche a porta para mim. - Stiles pediu com a maior naturalidade enquanto ia em direção à cozinha.

Derek fechou a porta e foi até a cozinha, seguindo o rapaz, que estava com o rosto e metade do corpo enfiado na geladeira procurando com afinco por alguma coisa para comer.

\- Tem restos de uma pizza que eu pedi ontem, o que você acha? Está frio, mas dá pra esquentar no microondas. Eu não se você gosta de calabresa, eu nem sei se você gosta de pizza, só que tirando as coisas saudáveis que meu pai tem de comer, realmente não tem nada. Eu espero lembrar de ir fazer compras amanhã. - ele falava enquanto tirava a caixa com três pedaços intactos e a levava até o outro eletrodoméstico.

\- Eu como pizza.

\- Eu adoro pizza. Se eu pudesse comeria todo dia, meu pai também, provavelmente. Só que eu não o deixo chegar perto dessas coisas porque senão ele iria parar no hospital de novo. E eu acabo tendo de ser tão saudável quanto ele. Isso é bom por um lado, né? Eu poderei ter uma vida longa e saudável. Se bem que isso não é grande coisa, nem garantia de nada, considerando que a causa da minha morte prematura definitivamente não será devido a uma veia entupida. - ele apertou os botões depois de já ter postos os pedaços remanescentes em um prato dentro do aparelho.

Derek estava apoiado contra a bancada da cozinha, com as mãos nos bolsos, silencioso, ouvindo atentamente as palavras de Stiles e absorvendo as informações, mas sem realmente estar participando da conversa. Observava os movimentos que o garoto fazia de um lado para o outro da cozinha a procura de talheres, copos e abrindo a geladeira outras duas vezes, só para se certificar de que não havia mesmo nenhum refrigerante e eles teriam de se virar com o resto de suco de laranja.

Até que ele parou próximo à bancada e próximo a Derek, esperando o microondas anunciar que a pizza já podia ser retirada. Ele conferiu o relógio por reflexo, como se talvez o tempo nesse objeto fosse passar mais rápido do que no outro e parou por alguns segundos encarando o nada.

\- Já são vinte e três e vinte cinco. Acho que eu sou oficialmente um adolescente de dezessete anos agora. - ele comentou sem estar impressionado - Eu achei que eu sentiria alguma coisa diferente, mas aparentemente estar meio bêbado aos dezesseis tem as mesmas sensações de se estar bêbado aos dezessete. - Derek riu do garoto e da expressão entediada que ele tinha ao notar aquilo.

\- Feliz aniversário, Stiles. - Derek olhou para Stiles que o observava com olhos atentos, impressionado ao ver um sorriso tão sincero naquele rosto sempre tão fechado. - Você quer um abraço? - ele perguntou com ironia, claramente brincando com o rapaz.

Stiles, percebendo ou não ser uma ironia, foi até o lobisomem e o abraçou outra vez. Como se todo o tempo em que tinha ficado próximo a ele não tivesse sido o suficiente e ele precisasse ser lembrado de como era a sensação de estar nos braços de Derek mais uma vez.

Hale, apesar de ter sido meramente irônico, não rejeitou o abraço de Stiles, algo que aparentemente era parte de sua rotina agora. Sentia neles algo que havia perdido a capacidade de sentir há algum tempo atrás em meio aos desastres de seu passado. E ele não queria esquecê-la novamente.

O apito do microondas despertou os dois jovens que estavam imersos em seus próprios sentimentos, contudo, em sensações idênticas. Quando se separaram dessa vez não havia estranheza na atitude deles. Nenhum dos dois se sentia constrangido ao ponto de desviar o olhar. Também não havia lágrimas depois desse abraço, apenas a sensação de certeza de que eles fariam de novo.

Stiles andou até o aparelho e tirou a pizza, pondo-a em cima da mesa. Serviu suco de laranja em dois copos e se sentou, Derek se juntou a ele segundos depois, sentando no sentido oposto. Stiles ofereceu um brinde a si mesmo e os dois bateram os copos um contra o outro. A pizza não estava tão gostosa, o suco não estava tão gelado quanto deveria, não havia música, não havia balões, não havia nada além de Derek Hale naquele aniversário.

E Stiles, mesmo depois de muitos anos após completar seus dezessete anos, acreditava que aquele tinha sido o melhor aniversário desde a doença de sua mãe. Foi o primeiro aniversário em que ele verdadeiramente não se sentiu sozinho, sentiu como se alguém compreendesse a sua dor e tivesse se disposto a retirá-la por completo.

Talvez Derek nunca conseguiria tirar toda a dor que Stiles carregava em si, assim como ele nunca seria capaz de retirar todas as dores que Derek carregava com ele, mas eles nunca iriam parar de tentar, não importando quantos abraços fossem necessários para isso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pois é, esse foi o final. É, eu acho que todo mundo esperava por mais... Mas eu me simpatizei com ele! E essa fanfic foi um marco importante na minha vida por ter sido a primeira capitulada que eu consegui terminar em anos.
> 
> Peço desculpas pelos possíveis erros de português, eu tentei usar a gramática unificada e creio não ter sido bem sucedida nisso. Aquela história de que velhos hábitos não morrem, não é mesmo? E peço desculpas pela demora em postar, como eu falei, estou em ano de vestibular e minha vida é um caos.
> 
> Um agradecimento especial a Bruh e a Amanda, porque elas são meu motor a combustão de Sterek (e outros casais). Sua lindas.
> 
> E obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram e deixaram kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentários são sempre bem-vindos, eu acredito. Assim como críticas construtivas sobre a história ou sobre a minha escrita.


End file.
